


Boys Love Julie

by AnissaDesiree



Series: Everyone Loves Julie [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Childhood Friends, Comfort/Angst, Daddy Issues, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Help, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Male-Female Friendship, Mommy Issues, Party, Partying, Past Drug Use, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Talking, Teen Angst, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnissaDesiree/pseuds/AnissaDesiree
Summary: Joey is lost and Julie is there to find him again.
Relationships: Joey/Julie (Dead by Daylight), Julie Kostenko/Joey
Series: Everyone Loves Julie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845139
Kudos: 10





	Boys Love Julie

**"O** h, god damn it, Joey!“ Julie muttered to herself for what felt like the thousandth time that evening.

“He has to be here, Jules." Susie's voice on the phone sounded hopeful and fearful at the same time.

Julie made an affirmative sound. “Would definitely fit this idiot’s head. I'll get in touch as soon as I've found him, Suse.“

"Do that. Love you and see you later.“

After one last deep breath, Julie slammed the door of her car and purposefully headed for the front door of the villa, behind which the party was already in full swing.

She rang the doorbell, but even after repeating it several times, no one answered her. Annoyed, Julie rolled her eyes and pounded loudly on the door with her fist.  
"Hello? Will someone open it already?!“

Finally, footsteps approached and, judging by the party hat, the door was opened personally by the host.  
The boy, who Julie knew only by sight, was more than amazed when he saw who was standing in front of him.  
"Juliette Campbell?!? Oh wow, I... I didn't think you'd come after all. I mean, I'm so happy that you made it, but I thought you said you were busy, so yeah, umm wow. It's really cool that you're here…"

Julie's impatience interrupted the stuttering of the visibly overwhelmed boy. "Is Joey here?“  
He looked at her questioningly. "Joey?"  
Julie tried to stay calm.

Joey hadn't called in for two hours, even though they all had agreed to meet up with Susie for a movie night.

When she drove past Joey's house earlier to pick him up, she had only found his mother, who had been sitting in her chair on the terrace, visibly foggy.

Since it had been impossible to ask her where Joey was in this state, Julie had drawn her own conclusions. She had known Joey since kindergarten after all.

She knew what he was like: impulsive, heated, unbridled, bragging, but also funny, protective, selfless and honest. Something must have happened tonight and Julie would find out what.

"Joseph Tremblay, he's in the same class as me," Julie explained to the host and he finally nodded.

“Ah yes, the amusing adrenaline junkie. Popped by about an hour and a half ago. Didn't want to let him in at first, but he said he'd show us some cool tricks with the skateboard. So I gave him a chance. Hey, come on in and have a drink with me, Julie.”

In trying to lean exaggeratedly manly against the door frame, the boy’s ridiculous party hat fell off his head. When he bent down for it, flushed with shame, Julie took her chance and slipped past him unnoticed into the crowd.

**E** verywhere stood and danced drunk boys in short shorts and tipsy girls in even shorter skirts.

The latest hit by a hip-hop artist was playing from the huge loudspeakers, making the crowd go wild.  
The bar in the center of the room was packed with ingredients for every cocktail you could ever wish for.

'Well, when life gives you lemons, squeeze them in people’s eyes…' Julie thought randomly and scanned the room for the familiar dark-skinned face with black curly hair.  
Nothing.

‚Uuugh, where are you, Joe?' Julie's cool appearance was now just a facade. She was seriously worried about her best friend.

**A** s she headed towards the indoor swimming pool, an unloved figure stepped in her way.

“Oh hello, Juliette. Didn't even know that you would show up today,” beamed Gina Smith's fake smile.

Julie rolled her eyes inwardly. 'I was just missing THAT…’

"Hi Gina. How are you? Good as always? Wonderful. I'd like to stay and chat, but I've got plans, so: See you,” Julie rattled monotonously and wanted to push past her, but Gina blocked her with folded arms despite being visibly drunk.

"How so? What are you up to? Brad isn't here if you're looking for him.” At the last sentence, her eyes narrowed in a jealous slit.

Julie laughed cheerlessly. "Yeah, he’s not the one I'm looking for.“

Gina raised her colored eyebrows curiously. "Oh, who are you looking for then?“

"Joseph Tremblay. Have you seen him?“ Julie muttered impatiently, looking around over Gina's head. She wasted too much time with this person.

"Tremblay? Are you really still friends with that loser? His mother is a well-known junkie! Tz, no wonder his father just left them.“

At these words Julie's emerald green eyes shot to Gina, somehow forcing the temperature in the room to drop 10 degrees immediately.

Any pretended politeness disappeared from her gaze and she felt the dark voice in her head formulating the words that she was now whispering in Gina's ears, threateningly slowly: "Say one more bad word about my best friend and you will be sorry.“

When she leaned back, Gina was frozen, her pouty lips pinched into a narrow line.

Julie smiled coldly and added, „And now get out of here.“

Without another word, Gina turned around and almost stumbled around the next corner.

'That bitch really has to learn when it's time to shut the fuck up.'

She took a moment to enjoy Gina's fearful exit, then Julie resumed her search for her childhood friend.

**S** he finally found him at the indoor swimming pool, surrounded by a cheering crowd of onlookers.

He stood with his skateboard on top of the 3 meter stepping stone and began to dance obliviously around its own axis.

Julie immediately realized that Joey was high. Not drunk, but high. Probably his mum's stuff. ,Shit…’

Without waiting any further, Julie pushed energetically past the crowd and climbed the steps to he 3 meter stepping stone.

"Joey!" Hearing the familiar voice, the person she was speaking to stopped turning on its own axis and beamed at her with joy.

“Juuuules! Heeeey girl, how nice that you’re here. You have come to the right place for Tremblay's latest magic trick!“ Grinning exaggeratedly, he waved his arms over his skateboard and down the abyss to the crowd of people, who were now cheering him on to start.

'Oh no... only above my dead body.' Julie took his arm and yanked him towards the stairs.  
"Forget it. Come on, Joe, let's go. Suse is waiting for us, remember?“

Hearing Susie's name, Joey's grin vanished briefly from his facial expressions. His brown eyes didn't lose their drug-induced blurring, however.  
"Suse? Where is she? Is she here too? All the better! Then she can see me in action, impressing the snobby Ormond elite down there. Ha!“

He brushed an imaginary speck of dust from his shoulder and tried to turn back towards the swimming pool, but Julie held his arm tightly.

“No, Joe. Susie's not here. She's at my place. You know that. We arranged a movie date tonight. The Halloween series…” Julie tried everything to remind Joey of her actual evening planning, everything to prevent him from doing something very stupid. She was normally all in for a little reckless fun, but not in his current condition.

Joey screwed up his eyes. "Halloween? But, Michael Myers is soooo old eighties. I think I'd rather stay here. Who else can get these rich jerks to drop their ugly jaws?!”

He laughed at his own sentence, but Julie saw right through him.

“What happened, Joe? Was something with your mum?“

Immediately Joey's laughter stopped and his brown eyes bored into hers. He swallowed, but kept silent.

"You know you can't lie to me, Joe," Julie reminded him calmly. "Please. Talk to me.”

Her green eyes held his gaze and after a few excruciatingly long seconds, she saw him exhale audibly. "Fine. But only because it’s you, troublemaker.“

**W** hen they (somehow) made it back down onto solid ground and left the disappointed gawking crowd behind, Joey finally dropped his tough act.

They went outside to the large terrace while the wind gently blew Julie's blonde hair around.

After drinking a tall glass of water, Joey was feeling a little better and Julie was delighted that her best friend had apparently not taken a too high dose of this dirty drug.

Taking a deep breath, Joey leaned against the wall and looked his best friend in the eye as he began to speak softly:  
“It should have been a chilled evening. I got ready in time to drive over to you. Even thought of the chocolate popcorn that Susie adores so much. But when I came into the living room to say goodbye, Mum was high again. The stuff was all over the kitchen table and I knew I had failed again. Failed to take care of her.“

Joey swallowed hard while Julie put a hand on his shoulder, patiently waiting for him to continue.

“She didn't say a word at first. Just looked at me. But as the saying goes: one look is worth a thousand words. This frustration. This anger. This disappointment. And then she said it out loud. She blames me for dad leaving. That he disappeared without a trace. That he let the family down.“

Julie's heart tightened at the vulnerability in Joey's eyes.

“People are right, Jules. I'm guilty. A failure...” His voice grew lower and lower at the end of the sentence until it finally led to a sob.

Julie immediately wrapped her arms around Joey, hugging him tightly.  
At first he didn't return her hug, just kept crying to himself.

Of course, Julie felt deeply compassionate for her best friend. But above all, she was angry.  
Angry with Joey's mum and angry with Joey's dad.

'Such cowardice. How dare they blame Joey, a teenager, their flesh and blood, for their own failures?!'

High or not, she was going to have a serious talk with Mrs. Tremblay soon.

She pulled away from the embrace to take Joey's face firmly between her two hands. "Joe. You are a lot of things, but not a failure. And certainly not to blame for the behavior of your parents!“ She spoke with such steadfast conviction and authority that Joey couldn't help but stop sobbing and hang onto every word leaving her lips.

“You are my oldest friend and I love you. And yes, your mother loves you too, only thanks to the drugs she is not able to communicate that clearly sometimes... Listen, you do so much for her. You sacrifice yourself for her. Skipping school just to stand by and help her. She should be more than grateful to call you her son. She should be proud. As for your dad: good riddance. That selfish prick doesn't even know what he's missing out on.“

After Julie's passionate monologue, Joey had to suppress a little laugh, in spite of everything, and pinched her cheek affectionately. "Oh Juliette Campbell, what would I do without you…"

"You'll find out soon if you call me Juliette ever again," she grumbled in a feigned threateningly voice and pulled his ear.

**T** heir little scramble was interrupted by the ringing of Julie's cell phone.

When she picked it up and turned it on speaker, they heard Susie's panicked voice yelling into the night. “Damn Jules! I was worried the whole time because you didn't get in touch with me. Status report please.“

Joey looked embarrassed at the floor and Julie giggled, relieved that Joey was almost like his usual self again. She told her best friend the abstract of her ‚rescue operation‘ while Joey packed up his things.

“We're on our way, Suse. You can put in the first movie.“

“I love you guys, but never scare me like that again. See you soon and drive carefully.“

Hanging up, Julie saw Joey smiling mischievously.

‚Someone really has a crush on each other.. But one problem at a time.‘

She nudged him. “Come on, daydreamer. Susie wants to one hundred percent hear the full version when we arrive and I’ll gladly leave that to you.“

With a twinkle in her eye, she turned around and headed straight for the car. And when she heard a sweetly protesting Joey follow her, Julie looked up at the stars above Ormond and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> It was very fun to write something for the relationship between Joey and Julie.  
> I imagine them like siblings with all the banter and support that contains.  
> Hope you enjoyed it and I would be thrilled, if you leave me a review, so I can improve my writing. Best regards! <3


End file.
